Por solo un beso
by tomoeandikr
Summary: kyo siente curiosidad por saber que es lo que ve Soubi en Ritsuka y decide besarlo para descubrirlo lo que no se esperaba era ser atrapado por ese algo que tiene Ritsuka KxRxS
1. Chapter 1

Para comenzar este fic debo decir que loveless no me pertenece ¡¡ya quisiera!! Jajaja No olviden dejar comentarios!!!

**Capitulo 1 " la curiosidad mato al gato" **

KYO POV

La relación entre Ritsuka y Sou-chan siempre me llamo la atención. Al principio pensé que era simples perversiones de Sou-chan, decidí darle tiempo, no podía cambiar a alguien como Seimei por un niño de doce años como el. Pero no sucedió, siguió con el y ahora ya llevan más de un año, de hecho si las cuentas no me fallan están a punto de cumplir dos años. ¿Qué es lo que le ve Soubi a ese niño, yo puedo darle más de lo que el puede y aún así se queda con el. Pero… había una forma de averiguarlo…tenía que investigar que es lo que Ritsuka tenía que el no.

Así que esa tarde me dirigí a la casa de Sou-chan, lo que había pensado en la mañana aún permanecía en mi mente, pero decidí guardar las ideas para después, no sabía si era buena idea, el hacer algo así pondría en riesgo la relación aún existente que tengo con Soubi.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Ritsuka, al principio me sorprendí pero después recordé que Soubi le había dado su llave. Estaba sentado en el suelo, al parecer haciendo algo de sus deberes, no noto mi presencia ya que seguía inmerso en el cuaderno, noté que traía puesto unos audífonos, era por eso que no notaba mi presencia aún. Me acerque y l toque el hombro para hacerle ver que había entrado en la casa. Después de haber dado un buen salto me vio con un rostro algo enfadado y no pude negar que se veía lindo.

¿Dónde esta Sou-chan? le pregunté, Ritsuka levantó los hombros en señal de ignorancia y se levantó del suelo.

cuando llegué no estaba dijo el chico. Cuando lo vi detenidamente pude ver que ya no era tan bajo de estatura como antes, su cabello había crecido algo, intentaba mantenerlo peinado pero no se notaba. Sus orejas y cola aún permanecían en su lugar por que a pesar de que Sou-chan se muere de ganas por ser el quien se las quite respeta la decisión del chico de no hacerlo aún. Fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió la idea de averiguar que es lo que Sou-chan veía en el chico, ahora no estaba y era ideal para hacerlo.

Me acerque a el lentamente tus orejas te quedan bien le dije como cumplido, el chico enseguida se sonrojo, adorable sin duda. pero te verías mejor sin ellas le dije, sonreí al ver que se había puesto nervioso a tal grado de tirar el vaso de agua que traía en las manos. Reí sin poder evitarlo y el aún sonrojado me volteo a ver enfadado mientras limpiaba el desastre que había hecho.

no digas tonterías me dijo. Se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, al parecer intentaba ignorarme. No señor, no lo iba a permitir. Así que me senté a su lado, fingiendo interés en sus deberes.

¿Qué tan lejos han llegado Sou-chan y tu? le pregunté sabiendo que esta pregunta le incomodaría. Y así fue, se sonrojo nuevamente, se puso de pie y me miro sorprendido.

eso no te importa me respondió en un tono glacial.

creo que si, Sou-chan es alguien con experiencia, necesita a su lado alguien que también tenga experiencia le dije, me detuve un poco para ver su expresión tu puedes tener experiencia, eso no es imposible…es más yo puedo dártela le ofrecí al ponerme de pie y acercarme a el, no se movió ni un centímetro.

no gracias respondió tragando saliva. Estaba nervioso, sus movimientos lo delataban, eso significaba que lo estaba pensando. Me aproveche de esto y lo acorrale en la pared.

déjame enseñarte le dije, por dentro estaba riéndome, en estos momentos me veía como un pervertido, justo como Soubi, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya comenzaba a ver lo que Soubi encontraba de lindo en Ritsuka, cuando se sonrojaba era sin duda adorable, demasiado como para que se tratara de un chico, y cuando se enfadaba aunque quisiera verse amenazante solo lograba verse más lindo.

no me dijo firme. Vaya el chico tiene agallas, aunque estuviera temblando.

quizás prefieras que Sou-chan sea quien te las quite, después de todo es bueno en eso le dijo, el chico comenzaba a desesperarme lo digo por experiencia Esto pareció molestarle ya que frunció el ceño.

no quiero escucharlo me dijo, al parecer esto le lastimaba, no sabía si continuar con esto, quizás y estaba yendo muy lejos.

mejor dile a Sou-chan que te cuente, no quiero desperdiciar tiempo hablando cuando podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas le dijo para hacerlo sonrojar. Le acomode un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, fue casi sin pensarlo, la verdad el chico comenzaba a parecerme adorable. Ya sin pensarlo cerré la distancia que había entre los dos y lo besé.

Tengo que aceptar que nunca antes había sentido tal suavidad, sus labios eran pequeños pero muy suaves. Sou-chan tenía la piel sensible pero nada como Ritsuka, coloque mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, podía sentir resistencia por su parte pero pegué más mi cuerpo al suyo para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco. Lo deje respirar un poco, no quise verle el rostro, sabía que estaría enfadado, lo mejor fue seguir besando su cuello. Para este punto yo había olvidado por completo el tener cuidado ya que el se resistía. Fue un error ya que el aprovecho esto para empujarme. Caí al suelo y lo vi perplejo.

¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA?! gritó Ritsuka, estaba sonrojado, nervioso. Con prisa tomo sus cosas, ni siquiera las guardo en la mochila, solo las cargo en los brazos y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo lo detuve de la muñeca, no quería que se fuera así.

espera, tienes que entender… le dije sin saber realmente que quería decir con eso.

¡suéltame! me dijo, estaba temblando y aún así no lo hice.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, no reaccione a tiempo y me encontré con Soubi. Demonios.

SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UNA HISTORIA EN PRIMERA PERSONA JEJE DEJEN REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

RITSUKA POV

No puedo creer el cinismo de este tipo, primero me viene con esas preguntas de la nada y después ¡me besa! No hay duda que todos los adultos son iguales, se comporta igual que Soubi cuando lo conocí, tenía que salir de ahí, a como de lugar, no quería estar ahí más. Recogí mis cosas como pude, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar bien. Pude sentir como me detenía de la muñeca, quería salir de ahí, ¡no que me retuviera!, como pude le dije que me soltará. No le dio tiempo de hacerlo, Soubi entró en el apartamento en ese instante.

Analizó la situación que estaba viendo y después se acerco a mi, nunca antes había agradecido tanto por que Soubi hubiera llegado. levanta tus cosas Ritsuka me dijo en un tono que no supe reconocer. Nunca antes lo había usado. Le obedecí y pronto tenía mis cosas en la mochila. Sentí como colocaba su mano en mi hombro, no quise voltear a ver al amigo de Soubi.

Salimos de su apartamento y caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa. Por alguna razón sentía como si hubiera traicionado a Soubi, me sentía culpable, no debería, no fue mi culpa ¡no lo era!

Entramos a mi habitación, no quería que Soubi entrara en ella pero lo hizo, no me sentía con derecho a reclamarle nada después de lo que había sucedido. Me senté en la cama, evitaba verlo a los ojos.

Ritsuka lo escuché decir, aún así no voltee mi cabeza. Ritsuka, si no me dices lo que sucedió no podré hacer nada me dijo. ¿hacer que?...Kyo era su amigo…¿planeaba hacer algo contra el?

no es nada le dije, tratando de escucharme convincente, no lo logré.

Ritsuka, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? me preguntó en un tono más amable, lleno de comprensión, típico de el, cuanto amaba eso de el.

me beso le dije, no había más explicaciones que esa. Vi como sus músculos de las manos se tensaban, su rostro sin embargo se veía tranquilo. Me tomo de los hombros y me abrazo, pude aspirar el aroma característico de el, me había acostumbrado a tal grado a ese aroma que no quería separarme de el.

¿Qué mas te dijo???? me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda, tratando de relajarme, lo estaba logrando.

comenzó a decir cosas estúpidas realmente, acerca de mis orejas y experiencia le dije, ahora que estaba con el las cosas no se veían tan mal.

¿tus orejas? me pregunto incrédulo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Sus caricias no de detuvieron, seguían tratando de darme un poco de paz pero las palabras de Kyo retumbaron en mi cabeza ¿acaso Soubi le había quitado las orejas a Kyo? De tan solo pensarlo me daban escalofríos…

Soubi le dije, el se quedo en silencio esperando mi pregunta pero me quede callado

¿Qué sucede? me preguntó

¿tu…tu le quitaste las orejas a Kyo? le pregunté, sentí como mis mejillas ardían, me aferre a su ropa, a el.

si me contestó. Sus palabras me hicieron daño, pero ay no era un niño para salir huyendo. Quería escucharlo todo. fue hace mucho, antes de conocer a Seimei, acababa de salir de la academia y era la primera persona que se portaba amable conmigo, por un tiempo pensé que estaba enamorado de el, pero después llegó Seimei y supe que lo que sentía por Kyo no era nada dijo, entonces esto me hizo pensar Soubi si había estado enamorado de mi hermano. Me tomo de la barbilla y me hizo verlo a los ojos y después te conocí y supe que lo que sentía por Seimei no era la mitad de lo que podía llegar a amar a alguien . Al escuchar estas palabras sentí mi corazón latir muy fuerte. Esperaba que no se notará mi nerviosismo. Quería demostrarle a Soubi que yo también podía ser espontáneo y tener experiencia.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado lo besé, Soubi se sorprendió por esto pero solo sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras el me acercaba a el. En esos momentos sentí el impulso por separarme como usualmente lo hubiera hecho pero las palabras de Kyo me mantuvieron en mi lugar. Por alguna razón comencé a besarle el cuello poco a poco, marcando un camino con mis besos. Soubi me atrajo a el lo más posible, nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca. Gemí un poco, fue involuntario. Escuche como el también había gemido un poco, para estos momentos mi timidez me impedía seguir adelante. Pero no a Soubi, deje de ser el dominante, si es que en algún momento lo había sido y me deje llevar por sus caricias.

Bajó camisa para poder besar con más profundidad. Volví a gemir. Sin que yo pudiera decir nada me quito la camisa dejándome con el torso desnudo. Me sentó en sus piernas y fue cuando entendí que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

soubi le dije con la voz más firme que encontré. No se detuvo. Soubi detente le dije. Con esto levantó la vista y me miro por algunos segundos. Sonrió con ternura, demonios me derretía con esa sonrisa suya.

no tenemos que hacerlo ahora, aún no estas listo me dijo, yo esta vez estaba de acuerdo con el. Me dejo en mi cama y el se puso de pie.

me tengo que ir Ritsuka, te veré mañana me dijo y entonces salió por la ventana como siempre lo hacía.

Esa noche no pude dormir, solo pensaba en que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos detenido, algunas veces me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, muchas veces había soñado con que Soubi fuera quien me quitara las orejas pero muchas otras dudaba de que dejarme quitar las orejas por alguien que me mentía de vez en cuando… pero siempre Soubi era quien ocupaba mi mente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

SOUBI POV

Nunca antes me había sentido tan furioso, bueno…cuando pensé que Ritsuka y Yuiko se habían besado en la rueda de la fortuna sentí unas ganas enormes de proclamar lo que es mío. Esta vez no era diferente, Ritsuka es mío y ni si quiera Kyo tiene el derecho de quitármelo.

Me dirigí a mi departamento, sabía que Kyo seguía ahí, seguramente se sacaría de la manga una excusa algo ingeniosa, pero esta vez no, este asunto era demasiado serio como para dejarlo así.

Al entrar encontré a Kyo fumando en la terraza, su mirada estaba fija en el cielo, estaba pensativo, nunca antes había estado así.

" ¿Qué estabas pensando?" le pregunté fríamente, no tenía el carácter como para fingir indiferencia ante esto.

" nada" contestó Kyo sin siquiera verme

" no vuelvas a hacerlo" le dije como advertencia, pero Kyo volteo a verme y sonrió. ¿Por qué demonios sonreía? ¿acaso le resultaba divertido verme furioso?

"eso no te lo puedo garantizar" me respondió. Yo no me contuve, lo acorrale contra la pared levantándolo de la camisa, pareció no importarle

" Kyo, no juegues conmigo" le advertí nuevamente.

" no es un juego Sou-chan, lo besé por que quería saber que tiene el que yo no, y ahora que lo se no estoy seguro de poder alejarme" me respondió serio. ¿estaba hablando en serio? ¿se había enamorado de Ritsuka? ¡no!

" vete" le dije, era mejor que se fuera, de lo contrario lo hubiera matado ahí mismo y si algo me había enseñado Ritsuka era a no pelear si se podía evitar.

" Sou-chan…¿no vas a decirme que no toque a tu Ritsuka?" me preguntó tratando de probar mi paciencia

" no es necesario, con la reacción que tuvo Ritsuka hacía ti fue suficiente para ver como se siente contigo" le dije, vi como su expresión cambio a molestia ¿así que te molesta que Ritsuka no se sienta atraído por ti eh?

" me voy entonces, nos veremos en la escuela Sou-chan" me dijo Kyo como si nos estuviéramos despidiendo en cualquier otra situación " pero no olvides lo que te dije" dijo finalmente al salir.

Me quede solo en el apartamento, los zero ya hace tiempo que habían decidido ir en busca de aventuras y salir de mi casa, ahora volvía a estar solo, no, no es verdad, tengo a Ritsuka. Me senté en la cama, pase mi mano por mi cabello, ¿Qué hacer? En una situación así, Kyo era un amigo y si bien Ritsuka estaba por encima de todo la amistad con Kyo era algo que apreciaba.

Saqué mi celular, ni un mensaje, Ritsuka seguramente ya estaría dormido, o negándose a mandarme un mensaje como comúnmente lo hacía. Ya tenía catorce y seguía siendo tan inocente y penoso como desde el primer día. Las peleas se habían hecho más distanciadas, el nombre diferente ya no era una cuestión del por que preocuparse, la verdad es que con los poderes que teníamos era más que suficiente para vencer a los oponentes. Me acosté en la cama, miraba hacía el techo, si Kyo quería a Ritsuka entonces tendría que hacer algo por lo que estaba esperando hace mucho. Hacer mío a Ritsuka. No es que fuera un seguro pero yo quiero esto desde hace un buen tiempo, se que el también lo quiere, sus expresiones y reacciones me lo decían, cuando lo acariciaba, cuando lo besaba… tenía que hacer algo.

El día siguiente paso sin nada en especial, la relación entre Kyo y yo se tornó en algo que no se bien como definir. En clases me habla y me sonríe como siempre, pero no dejo de percibir miradas cuando cree que no lo veo, y cierto tono de advertencia cuando menciona algunas cosas. En mi caso es lo mismo, no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso y en que mi Ritsuka esta en peligro o mejor dicho nuestra relación. Estaba decidido hoy iría por Ritsuka a la escuela y lo llevaría a algún lugar.

Salí de la escuela con nada en las manos a pesar de que tenía deberes. Entonces noté que Kyo venía detrás de mi. Me detuve.

" ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" le pregunté viéndolo con una mirada que transmitió frialdad

" quiero ir contigo" me dijo sonriendo " se que vas con Ritsuka pero soplo quiero aclarar las cosas"

" todo depende de Ritsuka, si el no quiere verte te vas" le advertí a pesar de que yo no quería que fuera, la verdad es que esto también tenía que ver con el, era su decisión si quería verle o no, aunque yo deseaba que no lo quisiera ver.

" gracias Sou-chan" me respondió al tiempo que se ponía junto a mi " no es mi intención el molestarte" me dijo mientras caminábamos . Yo no le creí.

" no importa" le dije frío.

Llegamos a la escuela de Ritsuka, ya estaban saliendo y yo lo busqué con la mirada, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Entonces lo vi, estaba sonriendo, platicando con Yuiko, las cosas se veían bastante bien. Sonreí como siempre, aunque Kyo venía conmigo no podía evitar el sonreír al ver esas orejas y la cola. Ritsuka me vio y sonrió, se acerco a mi y se detuvo extrañado de ver a Kyo conmigo, demonios estaba enfadado.

" ¿Por qué viene contigo?" me preguntó. Iba a contestar cuando Kyo respondió por mi.

" vine para saludarte Ritsuka-chan" dijo sonriendo. Como odio cuando sonríe así, sin ninguna preocupación como si de verdad no fuera culpable. " la verdad es que creo que me sobre pase el otro día" dijo y Ritsuka suavizo su expresión.

" quiero llevarte a comer" le dije a Ritsuka sin tomar en cuanta Kyo. El me miro sonriente y asintió con la cabeza, volteo para despedirse de Yuiko.

" ¿A dónde me llevas?" me preguntó mientras caminábamos por la calle. Kyo iba del otro lado de Ritsuka, no me agradaba esto, el le tomo del hombro y le sonrió.

" ¿Por qué no lo llevamos al centro a comer algo?" sugirió. Yo quería decirle que no, que no era de su incumbencia pero guarde silencio, no interfería hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

" me parece bien la idea" contestó Ritsuka algo serio, vaya seguía siendo el mismo desconfiado, a Kyo no le sería tan fácil borrar el incidente.

Fuimos a un restaurante del centro, nada especial, ni siquiera me gusto la comida pero Ritsuka quería ir por que estaba cerca de una tienda donde vendían el juego por computadora que quería. Kyo conocía el juego y quería acompañarlo a comprarlo mientras yo pagaba la cuenta, quise interferir, decir que no, pero Ritsuka estaba tan ansioso por el juego que le dijo que si y yo me quede haciendo fila para pagar la cuenta. Maldito Kyo. Los vi retirarse por la calle, el le tomaba del hombro y sonreía mientras que Ritsuka solo le hablaba, seguramente del juego.

Pagué lo más rápido que pude, no quería dejarlos solos por mucho y ya llevaban más de 5 minutos. Me dirigí a la tienda y entre lo más sereno posible, los busque con la mirada y vi a Ritsuka totalmente rojo e incomodo, algo había pasado.

" ¿Qué sucedió?" le pregunte pero Ritsuka solo negó con la cabeza. Llevaba ya el juego en las manos

" quiero irme a casa, estoy cansado, llévame Soubi" me dijo, entonces noté que Kyo no estaba incluido en la orden. Perfecto.

" nos vemos Kyo" le dijo mientras tomaba a Ritsuka de la mano, este me miro, intente transmitirle seguridad con la mirada, no se si funciono pero el no se soltó de mi agarre, a pesar que días atrás me había dicho que ya no quería que le tomará de la mano por que se veía raro. Ya averiguaría no que había pasado, ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

RITSUKA POV

Y ahí estaba yo, en la tienda de videojuegos buscando lo último para las PC, estaba tan emocionado por comprarlo que no me importo el que Kyo me acompañara. Por supuesto que después me arrepentí. Al estar ahí y encontrar el juego que quería me puse a ver otras cosas, ropa que necesitaba y se veía bien en el aparador de la tienda. No tomé en cuanta cuando el se me acerco por detrás, no lo vi hasta ya muy tarde. Me puse tenso al sentir sus manos en mis hombros, su cercanía me incomodaba.

" te quedaría muy bien puesto" me susurro al oído. Yo le voltee a ver disgustado, el soltó sus manos de mis hombros y me sonrió.

" no me toques" le dije molesto. Volví mi cabeza para seguir viendo la ropa pero el paso su dedo a lo largo de toda mi espalda, yo me tensé aún más y cuando iba a voltear me detuvo del cuello por detrás, se acerco a mi oído.

" no me castigues, ya te pedí disculpas Ritsuka-chan, me encantaría llevarme mucho mejor…" me dijo. Sus palabras me incomodaron, sabía que tenían doble sentido, el no solamente quería llevarse bien conmigo. Yo ya no era tan inocente como para no notarlo. Además las caricias que me hacía con sus dedos en mi espalda me decían otra cosa. Me sonroje y me aleje con la excusa de ver otra cosa, y entonces vi a Soubi entrar. Que alivio.

No me importo que me tomará de la mano al salir, sabía que por mi edad y mi estatura esto ya era mal visto, o sería tomado como una relación más amistosa de lo normal. No me importo, yo necesitaba sentir a Soubi, saber que esa conexión que hay entre nosotros estaba más fuerte que nunca.

Soubi me llevó a mi casa sin decirme nada, y se lo agradecí en lo más profundo. Estábamos en la parte de debajo de mi casa, afuera a decir verdad cuando Soubi sintió la presencia de otro luchador cerca. Demonios, mi madre podría salir en cualquier momento. Así que decidí que nos acercáramos al peleador y lo enfrentáramos de una buena vez.

No tardó mucho en encontrarnos. Lo curioso es que era nada más una chica de mi edad, sin sacrificio. Tenía cabello castaño, ojos verdes, una sonrisa agradable. Y aún así era luchador como Soubi.

" ¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó Soubi de repente, de forma más agresiva que de costumbre. Quien sabe quizás y venía molesto por lo de Kyo.

" hablar con Loveless" dijo la chica con una melodiosa voz. Cuanto odio ese asqueroso nombre.

" ¿Qué deseas?" le pregunté dando un paso al frente.

" vengo a presentarme, soy Loveless, tu luchador original" dijo la chica. Soubi se tensó inmediatamente, no quise crear ninguna pelea por lo que le apreté de la mano y le me volteo a ver. Traté de transmitirle seguridad. No se si lo logre pero se calmo.

" ya tengo luchador" le dije con calma. La chica se acerco y no pude evitar que Soubi se pusiera enfrente de mi, protegiéndome. En esos momentos pensé que si le ordenara a Soubi apartarse no lo hubiera hecho. Tenía una mirada fiera y agresiva.

" el no es tu luchador, el es beloved" dijo suavemente la chica.

" no necesita otro luchador" dijo Secamente Soubi. Que gracioso, yo nunca pensé que una chica me buscará de esta manera, no me interesaba.

" esto es antinatural" siguió la chica. Yo decidí que era momento de decirle que no me interesaba otro luchador,

" yo no…" comencé pero ella me interrumpió con una señal de la mano.

" entiendo que has estado con este luchador por mucho tiempo, dejaré que lo pienses, que lo analices, me quedaré cerca de ti hasta que lo decidas" dijo la chica sonriendo. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme. La chica era linda. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y Soubi me tomó del hombro bruscamente y me llevó camino a mi casa.

" no tienes que preocuparte Soubi, no me interesa otro…" iba diciendo cuando Soubi me besó. No fue un beso cualquiera, lo sentí agresivo, salvaje. Sus labios estaban intentado abrir los míos y cedí. Su lengua invadió mi boca y yo lo sentí como una intrusión. Aún así no lo aparte.

Me estrello contra la pared del callejón junto a mi casa, acariciaba mi cuello, mi pecho, me besaba el cuello y yo me sentía mal. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Y la peor parte es que no podía detenerlo. Sentía que le debía algo por el simple hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de ella como mi luchador. Su cuerpo se pegó junto a mío, tanto que sus muslo derecho estaba entre mis piernas y yo estaba ligeramente levantado por la fuerza que infringía. Mi respiración comenzó a ser entrecortada. La suya también. Quería que se detuviera ya.

" Soubi" le dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho, intente poner una distancia, verlo a los ojos. Pero me fue imposible, solo acortó la distancia con otro beso más.

" ¿Qué creen que hacen?" se escucho decir. Soubi se detuvo de repente. Más no se apartó de mi. Yo voltee a ver. Era una señora alta, al parecer era una vecina, o algo así. " este no es lugar para estar…para estar…haciendo lo que estaban haciendo" dijo con cierto tono que me hizo sentir profundamente incomodo. Fue entonces cuando aparte a Soubi y el lo hizo también sin dejar de poner una mano en mi hombro. " tu vete a tu casa que eres menor de edad y puedo denunciarte por abuso a menores" nos dijo a los dos. Yo sentía caliente mi rostro. No voltee a ver a Soubi solo camine hacía mi casa, pase a un lado de la señora y me metí en mi casa.

Me recargue en la puerta, mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, quería calmarme, quería saber que había sucedido. Daba gracias a que la señora apareció. Nunca antes había visto a Soubi así. ¿me había gustado el ser el que estaba a sus ordenes? No lo sabía, era una sensación tan extraña. De haber querido que se detuviera una orden directa hubiera bastado, sabía que Soubi se enfadaría, pero no me lo diría y se apartaría. Mas no lo hice.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, sin saber como ni cuando me dormí.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó ya a media noche. Lo levanté y vi que era un mensaje. No era necesario leer de quien era.

" quiero verte mañana" decía el mensaje. Yo sin ver siquiera el remitente conteste que si. Quería dormir ya. Mañana hablaría con Soubi y las cosas seguirían igual si todo salía bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 **

LOVELESS FIGHTER ( LA CHICA) POV

Finalmente había contactado a mi sacrificio, al que debo entregarle todo mi ser, mi alma, mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón. Al verlo no dude en ir y presentarme, sabía que era el, había visto fotos de el antes, y sabía de su situación, del otro luchador. El encuentro no había salido justo como yo lo había planeado. La verdad siempre había visto esa conexión de sacrificio, luchador como algo que sobrepasaba todo, y creí que nuestra conexión por el nombre iba a ser suficiente para que todo quedará resuelto. Obviamente las cosas no resultaron así , la relación de ese otro hombre y Ritsuka resultó ser más fuerte de lo que creí…me pregunto hasta donde han llegado…

En fin, ayer le mandé un mensaje al celular y resulta que accedió, fue una total sorpresa para mi, creí que lo rechazaría pero esta es una oportunidad para convencerlo de estar conmigo. De todos modos ya tengo un plan B en caso de que no resulte.

Llegué a la escuela de Ritsuka a la hora dicha, varios estudiantes salieron de la puerta principal pero quien me interesaba a penas venía con otra chica. Lo salude con la mano y el al verme se sorprendió, vaya creo que esperaba a alguien más. No importa, una oportunidad es una oportunidad. Se acerco a mi después de despedir a la otra chica.

" hola Ritsuka- chan" le salude lo más alegre posible, el me vio con cierta sospecha y después me regreso el saludo " hola…." Y después parece ser que se dio cuenta que no sabía mi nombre.

" Nanase" le dije, el solo asintió y después comenzamos a caminar. Mientras lo hacíamos lo examine, era más lindo de lo que me habían dicho, aún tenía sus orejas, buena señal, su cabello negro y su cola eran realmente agradables y sus ojos siempre desconfiados eran señal de un buen sacrificio.

Llegamos a un parque, yo tenía planeado un lugar más íntimo pero esto estaría bien. Nos sentamos en una banca donde nadie nos molestaría y espere a que el hablará primero.

" tu me mandaste el mensaje" dijo, era más una afirmación que pregunta

" esperabas a alguien más" le dije y el asintió, parecía que no estaba dispuesto a decir más.

" se que esto no lo esperabas" le dije con paciencia " se que tienes ya tiempo con Soubi pero ¿no te gustaría tener el lazo especial que tienen los luchadores con los sacrificios?" le pregunté sonriendo, el se quedo pensativo por algún tiempo.

" no, al principio me quedaba pensando en eso cuando veía a otra pareja de luchador-sacrificio pero ya no más" me dijo con verdadera sinceridad en su mirada, eso me dolió. " Soubi y yo tenemos un lazo mucho más especial" me dijo y entonces muchas ideas vinieron a mi ¿acaso ellos dos eran amantes?, no, eso no, Ritsuka aún tenía orejas y estaba segura que Soubi no haría algo que Ritsuka no le permitiera, había que reconocer que era un luchador especial, aún con su poder dividido a la mitad el ha vencido a más de una pareja fuerte.

No supe que decir, mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de quedarme con Ritsuka, me asuste pero después pensé que yo como su luchadora tenía el deber de quedarme cerca de Ritsuka en cualquier situación.

" déjame estar a tu lado" le dije sonriendo, el me vio extrañado y después suspiro.

" no sería justo para ti" me dijo el viéndome algo preocupado, yo de verdad lamentaba no haber logrado que el me aceptara como su luchador, me quedé con la impresión que el era de esos sacrificios que dan todo por su luchador.

" es mi deber, quiero estar cerca de ti" le dije tomándolo de la mano, el se extraño, lo supe por su mirada, parecía que había sentido el extraño lazo entre nosotros, eso me alegro. " no tengas miedo, todo irá como tu quieras" le dije y el asintió.

" que lindo ¿es una nueva amiga?" preguntó un chico con el cabello rubio y lentes, me tensé y Ritsuka también pero sus razones no eran las mismas que las mías. Parecía conocerlo.

" Kyo" dijo Ritsuka y después me soltó. " ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó algo enfadado.

" solo paseaba y te encuentro tomado de la mano con una chica nada menos ¿es algo de lo que nos tengamos que preocupar Soubi y yo?" le preguntó.

" tu por lo menos no" contestó Ritsuka molesto. Se puso de pie y yo lo imité.

" ¿tan especial es mi lugar en tu corazón?" le preguntó y Ritsuka lo enfrentó con una mirada no muy amigable.

" tu no tienes ningún lugar" le aclaro y el chico se acerco a el, tanto que le rozó la oreja con sus labios, le susurró algo que no alcance a escuchar pero hizo sonrojar a Ritsuka, es más si no me equivoco le hizo estremecer. Esto me sorprendió.

" nos vemos después" dijo Ritsuka sin volver a verme, yo le respondí algo sorprendida.

El chico rubio me escruto con la mirada, esto me molesto terriblemente ¿Qué se pensaba? Le devolví la mirada de molestia y después se dio la vuelta sonriendo y lo vi alejarse.

……………………………………………………….

Notas de la autora:

Hola a todos! Bueno hace unas semanas aquí navegando por Internet me encontré con el manga de LOVELESS, el cual lo recomiendo ampliamente, la historia después del anime es más interesante aún!!! Si increíble pero cierto, me pregunté si ya lo habían leído y me parece que un resumen a nadie le hace daño verdad? Jejeje

Primero que nada aclaro que LOVELESS NO ES MIO Y QUE ESTE RESUMEN ES CON EL FIN DE INFORMAR Y NADA MAS

Bueno después de eso aquí les va el primer resumen de lo que paso después para los que no lo han leído.

Parte 1

Después de lo que paso en el anime Ritsuka vuelve a recibir una golpiza por parte de su madre, sigue visitando la página de Internet y falta a la escuela por los golpes o por que su madre le impide ir. La sensei llama a a Soubi para preguntarle acerca de Ritsuka y si sabe algo, Soubi le dice que no esta preparada para lo que le va a decir y la maestra le responde que si, total que Soubi le cuenta que la madre de Ritsuka lo golpea que si va hacer algo, ella le responde que si y Soubi le dice que si es capaz de ayudar a Ritsuka puede ser que salga con ella y se enamore de ella ( aja si como no). Mientras tanto Soubi va camino a la casa de su pequeño sacrificio cuando se percata de la presencia de otro luchador, al ver quien era se da cuenta que es un luchador de nombre Nisei que por cierto estaba investigando a Ritsuka, esto le molesta a Soubi y rompe los aparatos con los que estaba espiando a Ritsuka, ambos luchadores se enfrascan en una pelea verbal pero Nisei le gana a Soubi cuando marca el celular y se lo pasa a Soubi y este se da cuenta que la voz al otro lado del teléfono es Seimei y que aún esta vivo y este luchador es el original BELOVED. Alterado va en busca de Ritsuka el cual lo abraza y Soubi le pide que huyan juntos, Ritsuka sin saber la razón le dice que no se preocupe que todo va estar bien que lo que venga lo enfrentaran juntos, el luchador le pide un abrazo y Ritsuka le dice que cuando quiera puede pedir uno y Soubi se da cuenta que no es el único que se esta enamorando…

Bueno ese es el primer resumen, si quieren que continué con el resumen pues solo háganmelo saber de igual manera si quieren que no diga más o para decirme de la historia ya saben jejeje


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

RITSUKA POV

Maldito Kyo ¿Qué se pensaba? El no tenía derecho a aparecerse así y reclamar algo. Nanase no era su problema, no remotamente, el solo representaba otro problema para mi. Y después el susurrar algo así a mi oído " puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer" me susurró… sus labios contra mi oreja me estremecieron, nada muy alarmante, la verdad es que me molestaba el que fuera así, el que me hiciera ponerme a la defensiva cada vez que lo veía.

Me detuve en seco al darme en cuenta en donde estaba, en la casa de Soubi. Vaya hasta inconcientemente lo llamo. No sabía si estaba en casa o no, aún así me acerque y subí las escaleras, no era demasiado tarde para llegar a casa así que no me preocupe por la hora.

Al tocar la puerta escuché unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta, así que si estaba. Tuve un impulso de echar a correr pero no me pareció maduro así que me quede de pie esperando a que abriera.

Cuando lo hizo una mirada llena de sorpresa lo invadió, yo me sentí aún más estúpido, pero después una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro y me relaje.

" Ritsuka" me saludo dejándome pasar.

" quería verte, eso es todo" dije antes de que me preguntara que sucedía. Me senté en el suelo enfrente de la mesa y vi un lienzo que hacía, mariposas como siempre. El se acerco a mi y se sentó junto a mi admirando el cuadro como si nunca le hubiera visto. " aún no se por que no expones tus cuadros en una galería" le dije viendo los maravillosos trazos.

" creo que son muy personales" me dijo sonriendo ante mi admiración.

" hoy vi a Nanase" le dije sin verlo, no soportaría una mirada de reproche. Pero no me dijo nada, espero a que yo continuara. " le dije que no quería otro luchador, y se ofreció a quedarse cerca"

" ya lo esperaba" me dijo suspirando ¿acaso estaba tenso? " un luchador nunca se separa de su sacrificio, aunque este no lo quiera cerca"

" tu eres el luchador de Seimei ¿Qué sucedería si el regresa? ¿querrías estar a su lado como Nanase conmigo? " le pregunté lleno de curiosidad, esperando a que su respuesta fuera negativa.

" probablemente me restringiría" me dijo, lo voltee a ver tratando de comprender que estaba diciendo " sabes que eres lo más importante para mi pero el nombre algunas veces puede ser muy poderoso"

" me dejarías" le dije dándome cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Sentí un dolor inexplicable en el pecho que se extendía y crecía. No estaba listo para esto, Soubi no era completamente mió, nunca lo sería a menos que…no, yo todavía no estaba listo para esto…

" nunca" me dijo tan seguro que casi me convence. Casi.

" mentiroso" le dije tratando de ocultar mi mirada de el.

" lucharía en contra de todo por estar contigo" me dijo volteando mi rostro, se acerco y me dio un dulce beso. Yo me sonrojé, como siempre pero me alegró el saber esto. Solo un poco.

" entonces quiero que seas todo mío" le dije sonando un poco extraño. El también lo pensó pero no me dijo nada hasta que yo con toda la pena del mundo pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. Mi rostro quedo muy cerca del suyo. Me miraba con sorpresa y yo le besé. Esta vez más intensamente, lo tiré en el suelo y el enseguida invirtió la posición dejándome abajo y el arriba. Tuve que separarme para tomar aire pero esto el lo aprovecho para besar mi cuello, acariciar mi pecho, yo suspire muy fuerte y me dio vergüenza ¿Qué clase de sonido era ese? Volvió a subir en cuanto llegó a mi clavícula y me besó ferozmente, como aquella vez en el callejón, solamente que esta vez yo quería y ansiaba esto.

Sentí que pegaba su cuerpo al mío, involuntariamente levanté mi pelvis para que hubiera un roce y el gimió. Nunca lo había escuchado así, me gusto. Lo volví hacer con más fuerza y el volvió a gemir, entonces con sus dos manos detuvo mis brazos a los costados y me miro.

" ¿Por qué?" me preguntó demandante

" por que quiero" le contesté furioso. Quería que continuara, que fuera un pervertido por primera vez y ahora se detenía y preguntaba?

" esto no esta bien" me dijo. Su respiración aún era veloz, podía ver que le costaba trabajo detenerse. Quizás si yo insistía lograría mi cometido. " aún no estas listo" me dijo

" tu no sabes" le dije

" aún no eres un adulto" me dijo mirándome.

" lo soy, esta es mi forma de marcarte Soubi, tu serás mío y yo tuyo" le dije . Entonces lo jale con mis brazos y lo besé de nuevo. La imagen de Seimei apareciendo me atormentaba, tenía que dejar claro que Soubi era mi luchador. Sentí la indecisión de Soubi, sus movimientos eran cautelosos, así que doble mi rodilla de tal forma que el no pudiera levantarse, el apretó sus labios, se mordió el inferior tratando de callar algo. Entonces vi su mirada llena de determinación. Mi tiempo de ser el dominante había llegado a su fin. Lo sabía.

Colocó su rodilla en medio del espacio abierto entre mis piernas, en el suelo. Se inclino hacía mi provocando un escalofrió en mi espalda que no pude controlar. Besó mi cuello, detrás de mi oído… Dios era tan bueno haciendo esto… Sin saber como me quito la camisa que traía, yo me sonroje pero apenas tuve tiempo de decir algo ya que el me volvió a besar. Tenía tanta urgencia como yo. Ahora lo sabía. Ya no importaba nada. No en este momento. Nada nos detendría.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió, yo tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero Soubi ya había volteado a ver quien era. Esto trajo la lógica a mi cabeza de nuevo. ¿Por qué no se quitaba Soubi de encima? ¿Qué pensarían las visitas? No podíamos continuar con esto con gente alrededor. No podía ver al visitante debido al cabello de Soubi pero entonces lo levante como si de una cortina se tratara y vi a Kyo con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido.

" Kyo" dijo Soubi sonriendo. " ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si no lo es…podrías regresar después, estas interrumpiendo algo" le dijo Soubi, yo me sonroje y no supe si gritar o no. Lo que si hice fue separarme de Soubi como pude.

" no importa ya me voy" le dije sin saber realmente que hacer.

" ¿así quieres divertirte?" me preguntó Kyo entre sonriendo. No sabía si hablaba en serio, o si estaba molesto. Soubi se levantó perezosamente y me puso una mano en el hombre.

" no es de tu incumbencia Kyo" le dijo en un tono frío.

" eso crees tu" dijo Kyo… y entonces yo vi enojo en los ojos de ambos… como si estuvieran a punto de …¿golpearse entre si?

…………………….

RESUMEN PARTE 2 DEL MANGA

Después de esto Ritsuka recibe un mensaje el cual le dice que vaya a las siete lunas. Le ordena entonces a Soubi que lo llevé y este lo obedece, así que consigue un carro y el día que se iban a ir Kyo decide ir. Ritsuka se siente un poco molesto ya que Kyo lo compara con su hermano y le comienza a decir cosas desagradables de el. Finalmente le dice que si quiere ver pruebas del abuso de Seimei hacía Soubi solo bastaba con que viera su cuerpo… Ritsuka al quedarse solo con Soubi mientras Kyo iba al baño le pide que se desnude, Soubi le obedece y logra ver las cicatrices de su cuerpo preguntándose si de verdad fueron echas por su hermano…

Al llegar a las siete lunas la recepcionista deja a Kyo fuera el cual se molesta. Ya una vez dentro se encuentran con la primera pareja con la que pelearon, los cuales los reciben, por lo que el chico, sacrificio, se lleva a Ritsuka y la chica a soubi…

Bueno eso parece ser suficiente por esta vez jeje los veo en la próxima entrega!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Loveless 7

SOUBI POV

No podía creer que tan cínico era Kyo, presentándose así en su casa y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos de la situación, si bien su temperamento nunca había estado a prueba en situaciones como esta ahora sus nervios estaban a prueba y perdiendo. Kyo parecía tan enfadado como yo, pero le demostraría que Ritsuka no necesita otra persona, solo a mi.

" lárgate" dije como advertencia, lo que menos quería era hacer un espectáculo en frente de Ritsuka

" solo te aprovechas de el" me acuso Kyo, yo me enfurecí, ¿Cómo podía decir semejante tontería?

" tu no sabes nada, hasta hace unos años tu pensabas que Ritsuka era tan vil como Seimei y ahora dices estar enamorado de el" le dijo Kyo se puso rojo, non supe si era por ira o por pena. No me importaba.

" no es necesario que…" intervino Ritsuka pero ya era tarde, muy tarde. Kyo me golpeo en el rostro sin hacer caso de las palabras de Ritsuka. Yo recibí el golpe y sonreí, bien así la culpa no sería mía, Kyo podía ser mi amigo pero nunca me había visto en una batalla y se arrepentiría de verme de tan cerca.

Me levante y me limpie la sangre que salía de la comisura de mis labios. Deje a Ritsuka un poco más atrás y percibí que me jalaba la manga, me miraba con angustia.

" todo terminará pronto" le dije sonriendo para calmarlo. Después me volví hacía Kyo , me quite las prendas que me estorbaban. " aprenderás a no contradecirme" le dije.

" ya lo veremos" me dijo

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a el con mi acostumbrada velocidad en los combates, y le acerté un golpe en el estómago que lo doblo, sonreí al verlo, Kyo sin rendirse trato de darme un buen golpe en la mandíbula cuando se levantó pero no me dio, empecé a caminar en círculos viendo sus reacciones, estaba enfureciendo y esto era totalmente nuevo para mi, el siempre había sido pacifista, debería estar totalmente confundido…

" no tienes por que hacer esto Kyo, si lo piensas bien no te incumbe" le dije viendo su indecisión.

" no bromees" me dijo serio viendo a ritsuka de reojo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver a ritsuka? ¿creía que le hacía un bien? Entonces era más ingenuo de lo que pensé.

" no le haces ningún bien" le dije sonriendo.

" es menor y tu te aprovechas de eso Soubi, siempre lo he sabido solo que hasta hoy lo comprobé" me dijo y Ritsuka pareció enfadarse.

" ¡no te metas en esto" le dijo a Kyo con un sonrojo en las mejillas " lo que suceda entre soubi y yo es asunto nuestro"

" pero… "

" vete Kyo" le ordeno Ritsuka como si estuviera hablando conmigo, vaya quizás la costumbre de dar ordenes se le había quedado…

" no tengo por que obedecerte, Soubi lo hace pero yo no " le dijo Kyo dándose cuenta de la orden de Ritsuka " escucha me gustas pero hay algunas cosas que debemos trabajar"

" yo no voy a trabajar en nada!!" le gritó Ritsuka empujándolo furioso. Kyo se sorprendió de sus actos y al principio no reacciono pero Ritsuka lo comenzó a arrinconar. " ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para entrar en mi vida así como lo haces?!, yo no tengo ningún deber contigo… " le gritaba furioso, fuera de si, yo en cambio traté de detenerlo, Kyo estaba sosteniéndole las manos para evitar que le golpeara aún indeciso de lo que debería hacer.

" Ritsuka" le llamé deteniendo uno de sus golpes, el me vio aún con una mirada fría " no vale la pena" le dije.

" solo eres un mocoso caprichoso " dijo Kyo sonriendo sarcásticamente " no entiendes que esto lo hago por tu bien…" decía enojado, yo no pude ver cuando tomo a Ritsuka de los hombros y lo estrello contra la pared. Me enfade, Ritsuka estaba quejándose del golpe, no gritó pero yo sabía que esto se salía de control, así que golpee a Kyo en la cara lo que le hizo retroceder.

" déjalo en paz" le dije y el me vio con el rostro desfigurado, parecía pensar que yo no era capaz de enfadarme así con el…

" ¡largo!" gritó finalmente Ritsuka, abrió la puerta de golpe y la señalo con el dedo " ¡largo Kyo no quiero verte!" le dijo y este se volteo sorprendido por sus palabras

" esto lo hago por tu bien " le dijo en un murmuro

" bien estoy cansado de que todos vean por mi bien" le dijo Ritsuka sin dejar la puerta.

" Ritsuka…" dijo acariciándole las mejillas y esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ritsuka lo empujo tan fuerte que Kyo fue a dar al suelo… el barandal de madera se rompió y Kyo fue a dar al suelo, sin protección alguna, simplemente cayó al suelo. Yo no pude evitarlo, no tuve el tiempo de hacerlo, y Ritsuka corrió escaleras abajo en cuanto se dio cuenta de su error, estaba agitado, sorprendido… yo bajé junto a el. Ritsuka le tomó el pulso a Kyo… y vi su rostro palidecer, fue cuando me arrodille junto a el y me situé en su lugar, trate de encontrar el pulso de Kyo pero nada. Estaba muerto. No supe como reaccionar, mi preocupación era Ritsuka…

" quizás soy tan malo como mi madre" dijo en un murmuro " a mi no me gusta la violencia pero… no pude evitarlo…" decía ya entre sollozos ." al acercarse a mi así….yo me cegué… yo…"

" no fue tu culpa" le dije tranquilizándolo , después de todo no era la primera vez que veía un cadáver.

" ¡me van a arrestar!" dijo gritando desesperado y yo lo rodee con mis brazos.

" nadie lo sabe, yo soy quien lo mato" le dije el me volteo a ver sorprendido y asustado.

" pero fue mi culpa Soubi, yo fui quien…

" yo lo mate, un día te dije que mataría por ti, no era broma Ritsuka, si esta noche tu me hubieras pedido que lo matará, lo habría hecho" le dije y el me vio como si me conociera por primera vez.

" pero era tu amigo y yo…"

" la única persona que necesito eres tu" le dije y el bajo la cabeza. Yo le acaricié su cabello, la policía no tardaría mucho en aparecer, quizás no serían muchos los minutos que tenía con el, pero si esto le aseguraba su libertad yo lo haría con gusto.

" ya no te veré" murmuro mientras se aferraba a mi. Me partió el alma verlo así.

" Ritsuka… yo…"

" no hay otra opción" dijo determinado. Yo lo vi extraño, se limpió las lágrimas y me miro. " huiremos"

" no podemos , tu estas en la escuela, tu no quieres huir" le dije sonriendo.

" es mi responsabilidad, mi carácter no esta bien Soubi, ¿Qué pasa si esto sucede con Yuiko o con alguien mas? ¿con mi madre eh?, esta es la única salida…

" fue un accidente"

" empaca todas tus cosas, nos iremos esta noche, iré por las mías" dijo en un tono tan calmado que me asuste por primera vez. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Me quede de pie sin saber que hacer, pero después recordé que yo lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno, si el quería huir entonces lo haríamos.

" espera" le dije. " no tardare mucho, empacaré mis cosas y dejaré todo arreglado"

Ya tenía una idea clara de que hacer, si bien mi plan era algo absurdo era lo único que se me ocurría, además no podía dejar a Ritsuka en un estado semejante, tenía que estar con el, para el. Estaba seguro que eso marcaría su vida y si en mis manos estaba el hacer que el efecto fuera el mínimo lo haría. Empaque todo muy de prisa en una bolsa de viaje, escribí una mota en la computadora mientras Ritsuka estaba sentado en la cama, con la mirada vacía.

" listo" le dije finalmente tomando el dinero que tenía ahorrado. El se puso de pie y salimos de mi apartamento sin ver atrás. No podíamos hacerlo, estábamos camino hacía una nueva vida.

………………………………

RESUMEN DEL MANGA 3

Bien el sacrificio que esta con Ritsuka le dice que en realidad tiene que haber un nexo, un lazo entre Soubi y el, que no importa donde este, si el necesita de Soubi este también lo escuchará e irá en su ayuda. Ritsuka se queda pensando cuando les alertan que hay un intruso, que es nada más y nada menos que Nisei, el peleador de Seimei. El sacrificio y el peleador con el que estaba van a pelear con Seimei pero este los vence rápidamente, Ritsuka entonces llama a Soubi mentalmente, le pide ayuda e increíblemente Soubi lo escucha a distancia y va en su ayuda. Al estar los dos frente a nisei se abre un flasch back mostrando la primera vez que soubi vio a seimei. Tenia 17 años, y aún estaba con su maestro, al cual el quería como sacrificio, pero este le dijo que el como peleador blanco, es decir que podía elegir su sacrificio tenía que tener un sacrificio tan duro como el y eligió a seimei para el, Soubi al verlo le juró lealtad a seimei su nuvo sacrificio y este lo grabo las palabras que tiene en su cuello… Soubi regresa al presente listo para enfrentar a Nisei…

Ah la pagina de donde lo saco es: estan en ingles pero pues algo es algo.


	8. Chapter 8

Loveless 8 " cambio de roles"

Nanase POV

Nunca en mi vida había corrido tan rápido, algo había sentido que no le gusto. Un sentimiento de abandono que la invadió. Sabía que mi conexión con Ritsuka no era mucha pero si sabía que algo estaba pasando con el. Algo grave.

Llegué a su casa por que no sabía donde buscar primero. Trepé por las enredaderas de la pared sin saber que Soubi lo hacía cada noche. Al entrar en su balcón vio un cuarto revuelto, ropa por todos lados, las sábanas revueltas, el clóset abierto… y sin pistas de Ritsuka más que algo en la pantalla de su computadora.

Me acerque y vi una nota escrita por Ritsuka.

mama:

Surgió una emergencia, no puedo quedarme, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes, te llamó cuando este en un lugar estable.

Te quiere

Ritsuka 

Se fue, Ritsuka se había ido y yo no lo acompañe , me sentí mal, terriblemente mal. Comprendí que la sensación de abandono la sentía por que se estaba alejando, mi lazo se había ido sin mi y yo no lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después. No quise quedarme más así que baje como entré y salí corriendo hacía la casa de Soubi, yo sabía donde estaba y no me importaba verme obvia al descubrirla vacía también.

Pero no fue eso lo que encontré. Al contrario, encontré patrullas por todos lados, había hombres entrando y saliendo del lugar. Temerosa me acerque y le pregunté a un hombre que había sucedido.

" mataron a un chico ayer por la noche" me dijo. Y enseguida supe que eso tenía que ver con la desaparición de Ritsuka. Soubi estaba con el.

…………………………..

RITSUKA POV

Estaba cansado y no podía dormir, tenía frió y no podía dejar de temblar, me sentía seguro pero una duda siempre estaba en mi mente. Me acomodó de nuevo en mi asiento con Soubi junto a mi. Se había portado tan bien conmigo, como nunca lo había hecho, sin esperar ordenes de mi. Solo hacía lo que tenía pensado y esto me agradaba, era como si fuera un adulto de verdad, el que siempre quise que fuera y solo salía de vez en cuando a la luz.

Había sido muy inteligente de su parte el elegir varios medios de transporte para movernos. Comenzando con una serie de autobuses, un tren ligero hasta aventones en la carretera.

Vi el paisaje. En esos momentos eran pastizales, eternos pastizales. Nada más.

Soubi paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro tratando de darme un poco de calor. Lo vi, tenía un semblante tan tranquilo, tan sereno que no quise importunarlo con preguntas innecesarias. Bueno, la verdad es que todas mis dudas se resumían en… ¿Qué demonios vamos hacer?.

Llegamos a la última parada. Soubi bajo las maletas y me guió a la salida. La verdad es que yo estaba cansado, la gente estaba también cansada, podía verlo por sus rostros y movimientos. Era una ciudad pequeña, pero los hoteles estaban cerca de la estación de tren.

" vamos Ritsuka, tenemos que encontrar una habitación" me dijo Soubi mientras salíamos de la estación del tren. Vi la pequeña ciudad, era tan diferente a mi hogar, era fría y llena de comercios cerrados, pensé que seguramente era por la hora, pero de todos modos le daba un aspecto terrible a la ciudad.

Encontramos pronto una habitación en un hotel medio decente, las paredes estaban limpias y la cama era suave. Sentí un escalofrió cruzar mi espalda, Soubi y yo dormiríamos juntos, no tenía humor de nada, para nada.

" ¿tienes hambre?" me preguntó mientras se quitaba la camisa y veía las que había traído, yo me sonroje ligeramente, tener a Soubi así, tan cerca, como compañeros de cuarto era extraño, pero me comporte.

" si, un poco" le conteste viendo por la ventana.

" voy a conseguir algo" me dijo mientras se ponía la camisa, se veía tan tranquilo, yo en cambio estaba confundido y temeroso, evite su mirada para que no pudiera ver mi temor.

Soubi salió del cuarto y yo decidí ir a la administración para pedir botellas de agua y un mapa de la región. La señora que estaba ahí me miró sonriendo, tenía una cara agradable y me sentí más cómodo.

" ¿Qué deseas querido?" me preguntó como si fuera un niño pequeño, me irrite.

" agua y un mapa, si tiene" le dije algo huraño. La señora me saco dos botellas de agua pequeñas y un mapa y me sonrió.

" tu hermano parece preocupado por ti" me dijo y yo me confundí ¿ acaso le vio cara de hermano mayor a Soubi? Tuve ganas de reírme ahí mismo, Soubi era todo menos un hermano mayor, yo me comportaba más como un adulto responsable que el, aunque no me podía quejar, estos días los papales se habían rolado.

" si, creo que si" le dije evitando el tema. Quise salir de la oficina pero Soubi apareció en la oficina con una bolsa de comida al parecer italiana, me vio extrañado y despues entró en la oficina.

" ¿listo?" me preguntó sonriendo, di gracias a Dios que traía las manos ocupadas y no me abrazó en forma evidente.

" claro nee-san" le dije sonriendo fingiendo un falso entusiasmo.

Soubi me vio extrañado pero no dijo nada.

Entramos en la habitación y dejo la cena en la mesita frente a la ventana, yo sonreí un poco más y el me vio extrañado, curioso.

" quiero que las cosas continúen como están, quiero que sigas siendo el adulto, es divertido" le dije sonriendo.

" como desees" me dijo sonriendo, se sentó y después añadió " aunque no estoy acostumbrado a ser el adulto aquí, no todo el tiempo"


End file.
